Sesshomaru and the demon from England
by Anari-sama
Summary: One day Sesshomaru runs into a demon from England, and begins to feel...strange... Sesshomaru?, Sango&Miroku, possible Inu&Kagome in later chaptersSorry it's all run together, I dunno how to seperate chapters sweatdrops


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I know. Mew…Wish I did though…but…so does nearly every other girl who has seen the show or read the manga…

Preview: Sesshomaru…in…love? With a demon from England…? What the $!&!

Strange Emotion

**Chapter 1**

**A powerful Demon NOT after the Shikon No Tama?**

Opening his eyes, he spotted the source of the destruction standing in front of him, only five feet away. "Who the hell are you!" screamed InuYasha in his usual manner.

The Demon in front of him looked up. "I'm looking for my property. I've heard around that it's here in Japan. I figured as a half-Demon, Monk, Demon slayer, and priestess, you could help me find it. You're all very skilled people." Said the Demon in a deep feminine voice with perfect Japanese and an almost normal accent.

The dust cleared and the gang was able to see their visitor. A woman who looked Japanese almost, but had deep purple eyes, and a red stripe on each cheek. She had long black hair to her waist, and simple bangs. She wore a simple kimono oddly enough, the color of a midnight sky, with a dark purple obi.

Kagome and InuYasha spoke at the same time; "Why should we help you!" yelled InuYasha. "What is it you're looking for?" ask Kagome. Miroku and Sango stood back looking awkward.

The female Demon smiled and answered both questions. "I would want you to help me out of the kindness in your hearts, and because I have something worth your while. What I seek is a necklace. It's a pendant of silver, and a dark green gem with a silver chain of medium length."

InuYasha mumbled to himself, "No way am I helping her out of 'kindness'…but-…" InuYasha spoke aloud to the Demon now, "what could you possibly have that's worth our while?"

The Demon held up a large chunk of the Shikon No Tama. It was more shards then the gang had ever gathered at once. InuYasha's mouth fell open. "Where did you get that? And why don't you want to keep it to yourself?" ask Miroku cautiously. Previously he had considered going up and 'introducing' himself to the Demon.

"Oh," the Demon smiled, "I pinched this from some idiot Demon in a baboon suit. I knew you were some of the ones gathering the shards of the jewel, so I brought this chunk here. I don't want to keep it to myself because I have no use for an all-powerful marble. There is nothing I _need,_ only things I might _want._ Since I have no requirements, I do not wish to be greedy over this powerful artifact."

Everyone else blinked a few times. 'What a big vocabulary. This Demon reminds me a bit of InuYasha's elder brother.' Thought Kagome. Sango's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, you said you stole it from a Demon in a baboon suit? I wonder if it was Naraku…"

"It was." Said the Demon, "I heard that woman with the red eyes and a fan call him that. Why? Is he a big shot here or something?" "He's I think the most powerful Demon in all of Japan!" said Kagome in shock at the Demon's words.

"Oh." She replied shortly. InuYasha growled a bit. "Fine. Will you give us the chunk if we do what you want!" ask InuYasha huffily. The Demon nodded. "Okay, then first of all, what the Hell is your name, and second, what do we need to do first?" he finished.

"My name, is Anari. The first thing you need to do, is have the Demon Slayer fly over this area within a fifty mile radius, and tell me the location of all shining areas, or items. Would you be so kind as to do that, Sango?"

Sango's eyes widened. How could this demon have known her name? "Oh…I forgot to mention, didn't I?" ask Anari, "I can read minds…among other things…So I already knew your names."

Sango nodded. "Mm. I will do that. I'll be back soon." She said in her usual manner. Sango hopped onto Kilala and flew up and away.

Anari stood staring at where Sango disappeared for a minute, then gasped. Kagome tilted her head slightly. "What's wrong?" she asked. At that moment, Sango was heard screaming, nearby. "That…is what's wrong." Answered Anari.

Chapter Two 

**The Attack**

InuYasha and Miroku began to run towards the site of the disturbance, Miroku almost going faster than InuYasha surprisingly enough. Kagome tried to ride her bike behind the boys, but, of course, was much slower. Anari walked up beside her, "Would you like to go faster?" she asked. "Yes…" puffed Kagome.

Anari hopped on the back of Kagome's bike, and suddenly, she was traveling quickly right behind the boys, but she wasn't even tired now. "Wow…how…did you do that?" Kagome questioned. "Telekinesis." Replied Anari.

After about ten minutes, the group reached the place where Sango had screamed. They found Kilala on the ground in a clearing, in the middle of the forest they were in, cleaning her wound on her leg. She mewed as everyone approached, then looked behind her and mewed again. She then jumped up and hissed at the area behind her.

At that moment, Sango walked out of the trees, but something was different about her. She seemed scared. She was breathing deeply, and her eyes were flickering from side to side, as if looking for an escape.

Miroku was the first one to sense Sango's discomfort, but the others were soon behind. InuYasha's ears suddenly perked up, and he stiffened as he sniffed the air. Quietly, he uttered a single mocking word. "Fluffy."

At that moment, Sango emerged fully out of the trees, with said Demon's sword pressed into her back, specifically in her scar from the tragic experience with Kohaku. Sango winced out of pain. Sesshomaru looked around at everyone, but took a long look at the one person he hadn't seen before.

Sesshomaru pulled his sword away from Sango's back and then jabbed it forward into her scar again. Sango cried out in pain, but got the hint and stumbled forward towards the others, and landed in Miroku's arms. (AN: OMG, so cute! Lol, sorry, I'm a big fan of Miroku-Sango pairings, since I have Sango's spirit living in my body. (Ask about that another time if you're curious.))

Miroku wrapped his arms protectively around Sango and pulled her back a bit, towards the others. As usual Sesshomaru got straight to the point. "Give me your shard of the jewel. Now." He said, looking around at them all as he was unsure who had it.

'That's weird,' thought Kagome, 'why would he want part of the jewel? Is he working for Naraku again? Or did Naraku bribe him again?' The others looked equally confused, except for Anari of course.

"No. I've promised this chunk of the Shikon No Tama in exchange for their doing me a favor. You'd have to kill to get it. Besides, why would you even want a piece of this jewel? You seem to have a lot of potential for your type of Demon." (AN: Holy crap! I just realized I forgot Shippo! Darn it! Oh well…um…he's…um…got a cold so he's staying with Kaede while he's sick! Yeah! That's it!)

Sesshomaru stood with his blank expression staring at Anari, and said Demon mirroring his expression. "I need it to obtain a weapon from the baboon you stole it from. Now hand it over if you wish to keep your life." Anari smiled slightly and formed the word with her mouth 'No.'

Sesshomaru lunged forward with his sword prepared to cut Anari to pieces. Anari was too quick for the Dog Demon though. She held up her arm and blocked the blow then kicked out at Sesshomaru's stomach, sending him backwards and making his sword go flying. Sesshomaru jumped up looking just slightly shocked. "Given up yet by chance?" Anari ask unconcernedly.

Sesshomaru looked up and said "Why, no I haven't." then flew at Anari yet again. He struck her in the side of the head, and made her stumble to her left a few steps. But she then levitated into the air half a foot and literally flew at Sesshomaru. She struck him in the middle of his forehead on his little moon, and kicked him once again in the stomach at the same time. At this time both of the Demons began to go into a series of punching and kicking towards each other, but didn't go flying back severely for quite a while.

After a minute of this, Kagome got a bored face and thought 'Geez, I feel like I'm watching Dragon Ball Z with Souta.'

Anari took a glance over at Kagome and said aloud "That's a bit of an insult! I would never fight like someone from Dragon Ball Z! This is merely the best way I can defend myself right now…"

"What the-…how do you know about something like Dragon Ball Z!" Kagome asked in a shocked tone. "Oh…um…" Anari started between gasps and pants, "well…I sort of have the same power you do…except I don't have to use a well…I can just say a charm that will send me back to the time and place of my choice…I can go forward in time also."

At this time, Sesshomaru used his advantage and kicked Anari hard, and sent her flying into a tree behind her. Anari, now furious at the Demon, flew at Sesshomaru and began to attack him fiercely.

"Sesshomaru, just stop it! There's nothing Naraku could give you that would be to your advantage! Come on, you're better than this!" called out Kagome, trying to find a way to stop the fight.

"What the f- what did you say his name was!" Anari called glancing at Kagome yet again. "Um…Sesshomaru?" answered Kagome. "Holy sh-!" Anari started to call out as Sesshomaru picked up his sword and struck Anari hard in her right oblique. (AN: In case you don't know, the oblique is the area near your stomach where your sides curve in slightly.)

Anari cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku rushed forward and checked if she was okay and conscious, which she was luckily. 'I wonder what startled her about hearing Sesshomaru's name…' thought InuYasha who was, as usual, standing back away from the others.

Anari sat up, holding her wound, and looked up at Sesshomaru, a look of shock on her face. It was at this time Sesshomaru chose to do something unexpected. Looking at Anari, he said, "You're coming with me. Say Goodbye then come along." Everyone looked confused and blinked a few times, but oddly Anari did not protest.

She turned to the three kneeling by her and said quietly, "I'm sorry I was sort of rude and bossy when I first collided into you guys, but I didn't know how else to get InuYasha to listen to me. I know that I'll see you in the future some time, but for now…goodbye…and just so you know, I haven't known you long but I'm fond of you all." Sango and Kagome smiled and gave Anari a hug. "I don't know why, but I'm fond of you too, Anari." Sango stated.

On her right side, Miroku crouched and put his left hand on Anari's shoulder. He smiled at her and said, "Don't let Mr. Fluffy get to you, I'm also sure we'll see you again. But until then, good luck dealing with him. It's too bad you have to leave so soon though. I would've like to get more…acquainted with you." Of course, as is typical with him, Miroku at this time was groping Anari with his right hand. Anari's eyes widened and she scooted forward.

"Miroku! Now is not the time!" Sango yelled, adding a slap mark to his right cheek, "You especially shouldn't do that to a Demon!" she added in a whisper. Miroku sat smiling and rubbing his cheek as Anari stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru, holding her side. As she looked up at Sesshomaru, he reached out and grabbed her hand, and launched himself from the ground.

To Anari, it was basically the same as flying, except that Sesshomaru had to land every one hundred and fifty feet or so. She simply dragged behind the Dog Demon in the air, not screaming, not laughing, nor showing any other trace of emotion. She was to busy thinking…thinking about what she had once seen when she had visited her own future…

Back in the clearing, InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango and Kilala had watched Anari and Sesshomaru until they disappeared. As soon as the sight of the two Demons was lost, Sango turned to Miroku and criticized in a raised voice, "What were you playing at! She was about to be kidnapped, and to say goodbye you feel her butt! Ugh! You stupid lecher!" Sango whirled around and stared at the ground, breathing huffily.

Miroku suddenly spoke in a calm tone; "Today, I was not merely being a pervert, Sango. Anari had signaled me to do that. She-" "What do you mean she signaled you to grope her!" Sango retorted. "Please Sango, let me finish. She was holding her chunk of the jewel behind her. Right above her rear. She was sort of flashing it at me as in a gesture to take it. The most un-suspicious way I could do that would be to grab her. As you can see, " here Miroku held up the chunk of the jewel, "Sesshomaru wasn't suspicious at all. He took her and let me be."

InuYasha and Kagome stared dumbly at Miroku. Sango just blushed a bit with a surprised look and uttered a small "Oh…" Miroku handed the jewel chunk to Kagome and said casually, "So, shall we go after them? Or forget we ever met her?" After blinking a few times, Kagome held the jewel clenched in her hand, and held her hand up to her chest before stating in exact unison with Sango, "Let's go after them." At the same time however, InuYasha said, "Keh! Forget 'em! We got the jewel!" at which point, Kagome smacked him in the head.

Anari, who had fallen asleep during Sesshomaru's long voyage, awoke to find she leaning against a tree trunk in front of a campfire. She sat up fully and looked around before she noticed something strange. She hadn't felt any pain when she moved. Looking down at her side, she saw that someone had bandaged her, and evidently given her a pain relief of some sort.

Suddenly remembering who had taken her she sat up completely looking around carefully, and sniffing the air, trying to find Sesshomaru. She sensed he was around, but not very close. He was off doing something, in which, Anari could tell, he was moving around a lot. However, she was most definitely at Sesshomaru's camp, because his scent lingered around the grass, and extra firewood, and still on Anari's clothes.

Perhaps now would be a good time for Anari to reflect on what was going on, and who she was.

Anari was a demon of no specific type. She had been born in this time period in a country called England. Even as a child, Anari was excellent at mastering magic her Father taught her. She was a natural at learning other languages, and facts about anything and everything. But, even as a child, Anari's favorite place in the world had been Japan. She was intrigued by everything she learned of it, and was always out for more knowledge.

Once, when Anari had just barely learned how to fly long distances, she tried to fly there, but had been rescued the next morning by her Dad, when she had only reached the other coast of England before she fainted of fatigue.

When she was twelve, she had learned how to foresee the future, and as her test proposed by her Dad, she tried to see something in her future. As her Father sat there with her, giving her tips, she saw something strange. At first, she saw a demon with long silver hair, and two red stripes on each cheek, reminding Anari of the ones starting to appear on her face, this demon was looking down upon some person, of whose eyes, Anari was peering out of. Then the scene changed, and she saw this demon again, and Anari suddenly knew his name, Sesshomaru. In this vision, he was in front of a woman looking quite a bit like a grown-up Anari, and he was giving her…

Anari woke up out of her memories, as Sesshomaru landed in between the campfire and Anari. He looked her over once before stating, "I've brought a deer in case you're hungry. I have something to take care of right now, though I expect you to stay here. There is another demon in the tree above you, and he will alert me if you try to run." Sesshomaru now slowly stood up, then jumped off, towards the North, the direction giving off the most powerful demonic area.

As Anari watched Sesshomaru jumping away, she suddenly realized her heart was fluttering faster than normal and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Maybe she was actually developing a crush on the demon that took her away. Well, this was not unheard of, but it was strange. Shrugging, Anari settled back again, and began to think again, before drifting off to sleep.

Sango stared up at the sky, wondering what had happened to Anari. At first, it was true, the demon had seemed rude, and also surprised the hell out of them all. But she had…like, a vibe…that made them trust her, and wish to befriend her.

As Sango sat by the river merely staring up and thinking, Miroku came up behind her and sat on the rock beside her. "Are you worried about her?" he ask lightly. "And wondering why she and Sesshomaru acted so strange today. I mean, think about it. Sesshomaru doesn't usually fight like that, unless he's been really irritated, or surprised and threatened. And…why was Anari so surprised to hear Sesshomaru's name? Why did Sesshomaru take Anari away? It's all so confusing."

Miroku looked up at the sky with Sango for a moment before responding. "I think Sesshomaru fought like that today, because he was surprised at Anari's powers…and her beauty. No, please Sango, don't attack me, I'm being honest by the way Sesshomaru's face looked. I imagine Anari had heard Sesshomaru's name along the line sometime, and was impressed by him, or heard something interesting about him or something. Sesshomaru took her away, most likely because she intrigued him. Not because he thought she had the jewel and wanted to take it the easier way, like he intended for us to think."

Sango looked at Miroku, surprised. "It seems like you've put a lot of thought into this." "I have. Anari just…has this thing about her. Once someone meets her, I imagine they all either feel a fondness for her like an old friend, or despise her good vibe, and become an enemy. She seems to be a complicated woman…and the way she acts, it seems like she keeps so many things inside to herself…like another woman I know." Miroku looked slowly down from the sky, and straight into Sango's deep brown eyes. Sango, much to Miroku's delight, began to get a small blush on her cheeks, before looking sheepishly down at the river. As Miroku stared at the Demon Slayer who still looked away of embarrassment, he acted on a sudden urge to brush her cheek with his hand. Sango's eyes widened a bit and her blush spread and deepened, but she still did not look up yet. Miroku brought his hand back and looked away.

"I think right now," Miroku continued after a long pause, "the most important thing is to get her back from Sesshomaru. No matter what reason he had for taking her away, she is not necessarily safe with him." Miroku paused once more before sharing his thoughts aloud. "I felt, earlier today, like I had already known Anari before today. To me, she seems like an old friend…it's hard to describe…"

Sango smiled a bit. "You don't have to explain it. I have the same feeling. I feel like I could tell you anything about her since her childhood, though of course, I can't. It is a strange feeling…and I think-…I think even InuYasha feels it. I've no doubt Kagome feels the same way, but InuYasha does seem like he feels he knew her as well. Do you think this is maybe another of her abilities? She did display many strange ones earlier…"

"It very well could be, Sango, but…somehow…I don't think it is." Miroku took a long pause and tried to find a few constellations he knew before suggesting they both go to bed.

Chapter Three 

**Sesshomaru's story**

When Anari awoke once more, it was still dark, but she could sense dawn was not far away. Sesshomaru had not been back she guessed by the smells in the camp but there was a demon in the tree above her, judging by the smells.

Anari perked up a bit and smelled closely. A toad demon of small power carrying a potentially powerful weapon barely being used to it's fullest. Anari had seen this demon in her visions when she was twelve. His name was Jaken- he lived to be Sesshomaru's lackey.

Smiling to herself she spoke aloud. "Jaken, you can relax, I do not intend to run away. …Why don't you come down from the tree and talk a bit with me? It's too quiet otherwise." Anari heard a bit of rustling in the tree, and the Staff of Two Heads fell to the ground. A small "Drat!" issued from the tree, and was soon followed by the toad falling out of the tree and landing on his head to Anari's left.

"Um…You do not see me. I am a part of your dream." Jaken stated once he turned right side up. "Well of course I see you, Jaken. And you can't possibly be a part of my dream as I'm awake now. Honestly, you've no real logic, have you?" As an after-thought Anari added to herself, in English with her normal accent, "Wow, I sound a bit like "Alice in Wonderland" when I talk like that…"

Ignoring Jaken's confused look, she continued in Japanese, "So Jaken, is there anything you'd like to tell me about yourself?" "Well…I live to serve Lord Sesshomaru! He's the Greatest! And he deserves the respect of everyone around him! He's much more powerful than them all!"

'Oh, yes. This is the Jaken I saw in my vision all right.' Anari thought to herself as she rolled her eyes slightly.


End file.
